Kings
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: Tim Scam: the self-declared King of the school who knows everything about everyone and is the person who quietly grants people the permission to do anything. Sam: his unwilling successor after he graduates. Scam/Sam
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Kings  
**Summary: **Tim Scam: the self-declared King of the school who knows everything about everyone and is the person who quietly grants people the permission to do anything. Sam: his unwilling successor after he graduates.  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing: **Scam/Sam  
**Dedication: **Well I was actually thinking of Cresenta while I was on my way to Canada (where she lives lol) when I thought of this idea… so it's dedicated to her! :D Thanks Cresenta's Lark :D  
**Warning: This is EXTREMELY AU (alternate universe). To the max. Learn to deal with it. It's just for the story. :D**

**

* * *

**Tim Scam rolled his shoulders back, feeling a light crack in them before looking back to the teacher who was speaking in mumbles. Glancing his eyes over his notebook, (which he skimmed past because he knew everything there was to know about Physics), he let his eyes drift to the window he was sitting next to. His eyes landed on a girl with short black hair reading her textbook outside in the courtyard, and he had to go through a list of names before remembering her name.

_Alex. _

He sighed inaudibly and looked back in front of him to give his teacher the assumption that he was the good student she always had believed him to be. He watched a girl with short, pointed blonde hair discreetly text someone underneath her desk, while keeping her eyes straight on the teacher. A useful trait, he thought, knowing how he had needed to text various people during the day as to keep his organization intact. Her name was… Cassie? No that didn't sound right. He was sure he would get it soon enough. He made it a point to know everyone's name in the school, (it was useful when it came to making the cliques), but it was hard to forget the names of people he didn't care much for.

Cara. No, Cindy? finished her text and put her phone away and pretended to listen to the teacher. Tim rolled his eyes at her behavior. If you were going to text in class, the least you could do was actually learn the material being taught to you. He knew that whatever her name was, (he was better with faces then he was with names), was currently failing this class and had to rely on her friend for tutoring help.

His eyes shifted to the left, at Carrie's friend. No, that wasn't right either. He really needed to get Derek to give him her file. Not knowing something bothered him immensely.

Sam Simpson, one of the top students at this school, ignored the vibration in her pocket from the text Clover just sent her.

Ah! Clover. Yes that was it.

Tim slightly smirked at the way Sam ignored her text, and continued to diligently take notes. He rolled his shoulders back again. He didn't get much sleep last night. He was too busy planning the new system for the school, something akin to a food chain. He, of course, would be at the top, and his followers would be below him. Below them would be those who didn't enjoy his reign over the school, (something that most people knew about but chose to ignore since it was safer that way), and below them would be the people who were cautious enough to not even get involved in his leadership. Of course in between there would be room for people like Clover, who followed him but would be pushed away because he couldn't stand their behavior, and people like Alex who never bothered him, but were wise enough to stay out of his way.

Of course, he was still making many improvements. Those were only the basics of the idea. He still had to decide if those who defied him should be on the lowest part of the food chain. He wasn't sure who insulted him more; those who defied him, or those who outright ignored him all together. Though, he supposed those who ignored him were only looking out for their own safety yet knew they were part of some group under him anyway, so he would move them up. Those who defied him would be preyed on.

And of course, there had to be room for people like Sam.

He looked at the redhead again. Her hair was covering half her face, yet he could still see the determined look on her face as she copied notes. As one of the top students at the school, Sam was supposed to be a part of his reign, near the top where he could keep an eye on her. She was a threat; anyone with an IQ near equal to his was a threat. She could overthrow him any second.

Of course, he knew Sam would never do that. She didn't care much for the system. She was just a simple girl who wanted to enjoy high school, get good grades, possibly be Valedictorian of her grade and graduate to go into an Ivy League college. Which he was sure she could do. He had faith in her.

He knew he was going to be Valedictorian of his grade. It was fairly obvious as well. Sam held no threat in this case because she was one year below him, but as a senior he was going to graduate in nine months, and he still needed a successor.

Which, if it wasn't obvious by now, was supposed to be Sam.

She was a pretty and smart girl, and she was popular in her own grade. She'd make a fine successor, a lot better than that Arnold Leucher. That kid may have been smart, but his looks were poor as was his popularity. It was survival of the fittest in his reign, and he wanted that to continue.

There was an Amanda Orcid in 10th grade, and with some prodding he knew he could get Sam to pick Amanda as her successor if she chose to be _his_ successor. Or Richard Manning, another student in 10th grade whose GPA was equal to Amanda's. He was sure as the year passed he would see who would be the King or Queen of this school in two years.

Tim pursed his lips before ripping out a small piece of paper from his notebook. He scribbled some words in a nice script print, before folding it and passing it to Sam.

She paused writing her notes at the sight of the folded piece of paper. From the corner of his eye, Tim noticed how she was debating to open the paper. Opening a folded paper from Tim Scam was something akin to an invitation.

Hm, perhaps he shouldn't have folded the note. Oh well. He rarely did things he regretted, but he knew this could also serve as a test of sorts.

Ah, she made a decision.

She returned the paper back to him, folded and unopened, the way he had left it.

Tim knew he should have left it at that. There was no use in recruiting someone who obviously had no interest in his shady businesses, (speaking of which, he needed to clear the drug deals from the school. He wasn't one for drugs, but it wasn't even that as it was that he heard a rumor of cops coming to the school tomorrow to check for drugs. He couldn't give his school a bad image, could he?). To be fair, he genuinely did like Sam. She pretended to be ignorant when she knew exactly what was going on. He liked that.

But he couldn't leave her alone. Tim Scam did not pick two successors. He picked two or three candidates and chose one successor and never backed down from his decision.

Samantha Simpson didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

He sighed and put the small note back in his pocket, feeling the slight smirk that he was sure Sam was wearing right now. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of thinking he had lost though. Tim ripped out another small piece of paper and scribbled another note onto it before sending it back to her, unfolded.

_Can we meet later for the lab write up?_

Sam pursed her lips. Heh, he knew he had her. Sam wouldn't refuse to meet about something for school.

He supposed he was pretty lucky for becoming lab partners with his successor. (Well it wasn't much of "luck" as it was blackmailing her previous lab partner to change classes with him before Sam even realized what happened. Of course, it also involved bribing the teacher into seating him with Sam. He had to get to know his successor on a personal level of course.)

She wrote something back to him in neat print.

_Fine. _

Sam looked back at the teacher and ignored his presence for the rest of the class.

Tim almost laughed at her rebellious behavior towards him. He knew she wasn't doing it on purpose; Sam particularly cared for her safety (more than some of the people in his school), so her ignoring him was her way of protecting herself. She knew about his system; he was sure of it. But she pretended to not know about it, like her friend Alex. Smart people, he thought, knowing once someone got involved in his system it was impossible to back out. Her dumb blonde friend should have learned that lesson wisely, but it was too late for her now. Soon, Clover would be meeting with Duncan Rogers, fall in "love" with him as he expected, and the events that followed that would be in accordance of his other plans.

Tim wondered why Sam continued to befriend Clover. Sam, while similar to him in many ways, was very different from him. She didn't use people like he did. Unless she did, and he didn't know about it. _That _would be an interesting surprise.

He listened to the teacher mumble for the next 20 minutes before standing up at the sound of the bell. He glanced next to him, watching Sam quickly pack her books up to leave.

"How does tonight at my house sound?"

Sam looked up to the sound of his voice. Remembering that he had spoken, Sam opened her mouth to speak. "Sure", she said somewhat reluctantly, (he laughed at this fact). "What time?"

Tim shrugged, gathering his own books in his arms, "Does 7 o'clock sound good?"

Sam nodded before turning to leave.

He usually never made any rash decisions, and was suddenly very, _very _glad he had introduced Sam to his house a few times before, for many other "lab write-ups" that he knew he could do by himself, but really. Ignoring his precious lab partner like that was _rude. _

Besides, tonight would be the night he introduced the prospect of becoming his successor to her.

Tim walked out the door of the classroom, easily juggling his books in his hands. He had given her hints before, subtly telling her how the game worked and how he wanted her to be the new Queen of the school. She hadn't reacted to it.

He didn't expect her to. His Samantha had a stable personality. She would not be irrational at one moment and turn rational the next. He knew her.

_She was made to be his Queen._

Later that night, when she was sitting on his desk chair (not on his bed though. Sam thought that would make him think that she was suggesting something she wasn't.), he looked her over, watching how diligently she was working on their lab report. (So cute, he thought when he looked at her. He'd be glad to do the lab report for her (in a few minutes), but Sam didn't like smooching off people.)

"Does your friend know Duncun Rogers?"

Sam looked at up that, curious and slightly interested yet she pretended not to be. He continued, "The blonde one, Clover."

Sam seemed to be mulling over telling him the truth or not, but decided it couldn't hurt much. "Yea."

"So she's met him already?"

Something in his tone made Sam look at him suspiciously… As if he knew that Clover already met Duncun.

Then why did he ask it?

Tim smirked. Most people wouldn't be able to read someone like Sam, but he could just look her in the eyes and know what she was thinking immediately.

Leaning against his bed post and crossing his leg over his other, he looked at her with a grin.

"See… Clover, being the social butterfly that she is, will ask Duncun out tomorrow afternoon", he told Sam, whose eyebrows were narrowing because she couldn't fathom _why _he knew this. He continued, "She's going to invite him to the party that Amanda Richards is planning to have but hasn't decided if she will or not. She will", Tim reassured her, only leaving Sam more confused. "But next week, Greg Kiploski will ask Clover to be his date to the party and Clover will tell him yes, not remembering that she is already going with Duncun."

'_What?' _Sam thought, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"On the night of the party, Clover will realize her dilemma and call you and Alex over to her house", Tim said, looking straight into Sam's eyes, "Clover will not be able to convince _you _to take Greg to the party for her, but Alex will agree, being the nice girl she is, and Clover and Alex will go to the party. You on the other hand", he said, giving Sam a look over, "Have planned to go to a formal dinner with your parents as a celebration for their successful business."

"How do you know that?" Sam asked angrily, rising up from her chair, her lab report forgotten.

He held a finger up, telling her he wasn't done. "You were planning on just dancing with Richard Baynes at the party, the arrogant son of Conner Baynes, just so you can make your parents happy that you danced at the party." He ignored Sam's widening eyes. "When you come home, you will be in shock after you hear what happened. At the party, Greg was angry at Clover for dumping him for Duncun and started a fight. People asked what went on, Greg spread a rumor that Clover was two-timing him, and Clover's reputation will be tarnished for good."

Sam's jaw dropped slightly, "… How do you—", she asked breathlessly.

Tim shrugged. "I make it a point to know everything about my subjects."

"**Subjects? **What are you talking about—"

"Don't play dumb with me", he said harshly. It was about time Sam showed acknowledgement of his social status at this school. He was tired of her ignoring him and pretending to know **nothing**, when in reality she knew _everything. _

"You've heard the title 'King of the School' yes? Usually it's just a phrase for the most popular kid in the school but **I **take the role more… seriously", he said, standing up from his place on the bed and walking up to her, her face inches from his.

"I know everything there is to know about everyone", he continued, his height letting him tower over her. Sam didn't look away from his storming eyes. "Any action a person takes is made because **I allow them to**", he whispered to her.

Sam looked away. Angrily, he cupped her chin and forced her to look back up at him. _Face _him.

"And you know this", he said, cupping her jaw line gently and rubbing his thumb across her chin. With some resentment Sam pulled herself away from him. Tim lightly growled under his breath but let her move away.

Sam didn't say anything for a while, but he could see her debating the issue in her mind.

"… So?" she said after a few minutes, not looking at him but choosing to look at the ground instead.

"My successor can't be ignorant of the system."

Sam's head shot up at that. "_Successor?"_ Sam shouted indignantly. "I don't want any part of this!" she cried, still shouting her resentment.

He kept his face cold and impassive. "You don't have a choice", he said callously.

Sam's lower lip quivered before she gulped deeply and pushed past him to grab her coat and bag. Once both were in her grasp, she stalked down his room to leave.

"You can't run from this", he said loudly, smirking as he saw her freeze in the middle of the doorway.

Sam frowned, looking back at him to show him her glare, "I can try", she mumbled, before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

He wouldn't go after her. She felt safe knowing that.

* * *

Clover was texting again, Tim noticed, watching her do the same thing she did every day: text and pretend to listen to the teacher. Expectantly, he looked at Duncun who, with a small smirk, grabbed the phone out of his pocket and read his text.

Sam, as usual, was paying attention to the teacher and ignoring him as much as she could. Amusedly, he wondered how she found ways to avoid him while still in the same class.

Tim sent her a small note. Unfolded.

She would attempt not to look, Tim knew this, but soon her curiosity would be killing her and she would look down, skim the note quickly and then look back up, pretending to not have read it.

She did just that.

Sam scanned the words written in nice handwriting with a small frown on her face.

_**I can stop Clover from saying yes to Greg. I can stop her from asking Duncun. I could even stop Amanda from throwing the party in the first place. **_

Sam bit her lip anxiously. What Tim had said about the party that would happen soon was eating away at her. While normally she wouldn't think twice about a "prediction", Sam knew that Tim _had _control of the school. Knowing him (and his attempts to get her to be his successor; she was aware of the hints he had dropped but she wouldn't go near them with a ten foot pole), he probably staged Clover and Duncun to meet that day on the football field after cheerleading and football practice, then ordered Greg to ask her out and convinced Amanda to have the party. Just to get her to this point.

Sam closed her eyes tiredly. She didn't want to be a part of this, but Clover was her best friend since kindergarten and she couldn't let Clover fall in such a degrading manner.

With some courage, Sam picked up her pen and scribbled a note back to Tim.

_**I can solve my own problems. Thanks. **_

He smirked when he read her note.

When class ended, Sam packed up quickly and tapped Clover's shoulder, sending her a smile before dragging her to their next class. Slowly, Scam followed the pair in the hallway, sending glares to anyone who was thinking of interrupting their conversation.

Listening closely, Tim heard Sam warn Clover about hearing that Greg was going to ask her out. Clover, of course, got excited but Sam cautioned her, saying she was already leading Duncun on. She would have to pick one and promise her (on their friendship, how cute) that she would stick with that plan.

Clover rolled her eyes and told Sam not to worry, but Tim smirked when he heard Sam telling Clover about a fake rumor that Greg was trying to bring her down. Clover got angry quickly, called Greg a douche bag before walking into class.

Smart girl, Tim thought, watching Sam sigh in relief.

With a grin, Tim turned around and walked to his own class, his mission accomplished.

Sam may have _thought _she was disobeying him or ignoring his power, when in reality he _planned _for her to solve this problem herself. She thought she was fixing it on her own but that's what he **wanted** her to do! How else would she practice controlling others as a Queen?

Sam was pretending to be ignorant, he knew, but there was no way she could hide now. She was brought into this system when he decided she was going to be his successor.

She wouldn't be allowed to back out now.

* * *

**So…? Your thoughts? Are the roles here interesting to you guys? Any questions? **

**I'll be honest with you guys; I have no idea if I should continue this or not. -.- Your reviews will really tell me that. If you guys liked this and want to see more, please review. :) I still don't know if I should delete this or not so your reviews will really help me make that decision. :)**

**Love,  
****Ivy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. I apologize for the really long delay of all my stories. I was and still am going through some rough times. I'm usually always running errands for my mom or taking her and my grandmother to the doctor, and I'm always waiting in the car for hours. Today I finally grew a brain and realized I could write a chapter in my car on my beloved baby (my iPad), since I have no internet and can never do anything else lol. Also today was the first day in a very, very long time that I was inspired to write, so hopefully it stays a little longer. **

**Anyways, please enjoy the next chapter of Kings. **

* * *

She suspected him of being up to something. (Well, more so than usual.)

Sam glanced at Tim Scam from the corner of her eye. They were in AP Chemistry, and the teacher was just going over something she already read in the textbook last night. It was safe to let her thoughts wander for a bit.

He confused her. He was in too much of a good mood than he should have been after she denied his offer for helping her two classes ago. Shouldn't he have been... annoyed, at the very least? Sending her more threats about how she needed him and how he could make all her problems go away? Or how he could give her the power to make all her problems disappear? Or something?

After all, that's what he did last year.

Which is why she was sitting here, ignoring him and being confused about his behavior.

He hasn't send her any notes so far. As far as she had known, he didn't send her any text messages with blackmail. He definitely didn't look at her.

What was going on? Wasn't he angry? Annoyed? Something?

For the past year and a half, Tim always left her hints about the... "kingdom" he was running. He would tell her how he could make Arnold drop out of high school if he really wanted to, or how he could make it easier for Alex to get into the girl's high school varsity soccer team.

And then the worst part was that he would tell her that he could give her the same... power. The same unnatural control over people's lives. With the right connections and the proper knowledge, she could have the same control that he did.

And then he would tell her how he didn't want anyone else but her to have this power.

Sam warily glanced at him again from the corner of her eye. He was still staring straight ahead, copying the notes that the teacher was now writing on the board. Realizing she was missing out on notes, Sam picked up her pen and starting copying the notes as well.

She wasn't going to lie to herself. Tim Scam outright terrified her. His power and control terrified her. His status as "King" however, terrified her the most.

She wasn't stupid. She knew what his power could do. She knew what he was capable of. It was right for her to not want any part of it, just as she told him two nights ago at his house.

But what scared her was his... influence. He confirmed her suspicions two nights ago, when he finally stopped with the hints and told her that he wanted her to be his successor in his manipulating games. They both knew she wanted no part in it, but they also both knew that eventually she would have no choice but to accept.

He wouldn't let her do otherwise.

Sam glanced at him again... only to find him looking straight at her. She quickly turned her head back to face the teacher and never looked his way again. Her heart was beating through her chest and it was getting harder to breathe.

She clutched her pen tighter.

They both knew that he wasn't going to let her go.

So she would have to figure out a way to make him want to.

* * *

He wouldn't call himself the King of his school if he didn't know what she was thinking about.

Sam had already looked his way six times, three times in AP Chemistry and 3 more times out in the hallway when she didn't think he was looking. It was sort of flattering, because this was the first time that she voluntarily looked his way (six times in a row). Usually he would have to find a way to get her attention because she found some comfort in avoiding him like the plague.

Now if only her thoughts were equally as flattering. He was positive that she was thinking of a plan to make him not want her or something equally as ridiculous. She should know better than to think that he would ever choose anyone but her.

It seemed as though he would have to force her to make her decision. Well, that could easily be arranged.

* * *

The second class was over Sam picked up her books, placed them in her bag and walked out without sparing Tim another look. He had already caught her looking at him; if she looked at him again he would probably take it as some kind of confirmation. That she would agree to... be a part of his ruling.

She wasn't going to let that happen. She couldn't. The second she gave into him he would eat her alive.

Gulping, Sam reached her locker and starting dialing the combination. Staring at the murky green color, she gulped again and tried to keep the bile down. She was going to be nauseous.

No. She couldn't let him get to her. She ignored him for an entire year and 2 months. She could do it again.

Breathing deeply, Sam opened her locker and started putting the books she needed into her bag.

"Um, Sam?" a nervous voice next to her asked.

Sam looked to her right to find a small blonde girl standing there with a nervous expression on her face. Sam frowned when she saw the girl nervously look over her shoulder, as if she was trying to hide from someone. If it was possible, the girl got ... smaller, as if she was trying to disappear into thin air.

"What's wrong Ashley?" Sam asked, concerned about the freshmen girl's behavior.

"Um... Can you walk with me please? I-I just...", Ashley looked behind her shoulder again. "I would like to talk with you please... If that's okay."

Sam knew something was wrong. "Yea, of course." Closing her locker, Sam followed Ashley through the halls and into one of the bathrooms.

Sam watched as Ashley made sure no one was inside any of the stalls before turning to speak with her.

And then she started crying and Sam's eyes widened. "What's wrong?"

Ashley sniffed, "Someone's been following me home every day."

"What?" Sam said, concerned. "Who?"

Ashley shook her head, "I think he's a-a senior or junior. I'm n-n-not sure. But he keeps following me home and then yesterday he started calling my house phone and saying that I-I looked really pretty yesterday and he just wanted to-to t-t-touch me and Sam I'm scared!" the small girl cried out, and ran into Sam's arms. Sam put her arms around the girl and hugged her, smoothing her hand across her back to comfort the girl.

"Sssh it's okay. Don't worry I'll help you out."

The girl hiccupped, "T-thank you."

"How long has this been going on?" Sam asked in a worried tone.

"T-two weeks... But yesterday was the first time he c-called me. He really s-scared me", Ashley said in a tiny, frightened voice.

"Do you know his name?" Sam asked softly. Ashley pulled a little away from her and Sam bent down to reach the short girl's eye level.

Ashley shook her head, "N-no but he has um, dark red hair and he's really, really tall and he um, wears this blue baseball hat all the time."

Sam's eyes narrowed. She knew exactly who Ashley was talking about.

When she got her hands on that creep she was going to give him a piece of her mind. And her fists. This was going too far, even for him.

"Don't worry sweetie", Sam said, giving Ashley a small smile. "I'll take care of it."

Ashley beamed, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" and then proceeded to give Sam another hug.

"Anytime okay?" Sam said.

Ashley smiled back at her, and then grabbed her bag and was about to leave when a thought occurred to Sam. "Hey Ashley?"

The blonde girl turned around and looked at her with a curious expression. "Yea?"

"I was just wondering... Wouldn't... You know who, be better for this?" Both girls knew she was referring to Tim Scam.

Ashley nodded. "Oh I went to him already. He told me to talk to you."

... _What? _

She had to stop the anger from seeping through her voice. "Did he now?"

Ashley's little head bobbed up and down, "Uh-huh!" she said with a sniffle. "He said you would know exactly what to do."

Oh that _asshole_.

Sam forced a smile, "Okay just wondering. Thanks Ashley."

The blonde nodded again and left the bathroom.

Sam's hands curled into fists.

* * *

She was beyond angry. She was downright _**pissed off**_!

She marched up to him while he was at his locker, and with courage she didn't know she had, Sam grabbed his arm and pulled it, making him turn around to face her.

Tim was talking to a few other guys, people she recognized as his higher officers in his sick reign. She knew they (and Tim) would be very mad at her for interrupting them. NO ONE interrupted Tim Scam when he was talking to someone, and pulling his arm and forcing him to give someone his attention was outright illegal. His _royal-fucking-highness_did not take orders from anyone else.

She could care less right now. She was pissed off.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing huh?" she asked him , almost yelling. One of the guys behind Tim opened his mouth to yell at her, but all Tim had to do was raise his hand up and the guy shut his mouth.

Tim had the gall to smile at her. "Hello Sam, how can I help you?"

Oh no he didn't. He did not SMILE and pretend nothing was wrong.

"What part of NO do you not comprehend? Is it too much for you to understand?" One of the guys behind Tim actually _winced_. Insulting Tim Scam had severe consequences. Everyone knew that.

Tim kept smiling. It seemed sinister to Sam. "What are you talking about now?"

Sam seethed. All she could see was red. "Well I'll spell it out for you since you seem to be so _oblivious_", she hissed. "I'm talking about Ashley. You know, Ashley Cardozo. The same Ashley you sent to ME when she was having trouble. What the fuck do you think you're doing huh? Didn't I tell you that I don't want ANY part of your goddamn kingdom?"

Tim just had an innocent look on his face. It made her want to rip his hair out. "Oh I'm sorry, when did I say anything about that?" he continued with a low tone, making sure that only the two of them were privy to this conversation. "She needed a lot of help, as I'm sure you know. I obviously couldn't let my men handle this... So I sent her to the best girl I knew who could help her out. Is that so wrong?" he asked sweetly.

Sam just glared at him. "Yes it's wrong. It's more than wrong; it's ridiculous!" She lowered her voice to a lower volume that still contained all the anger she was feeling. "I am NOT a part of your ... _crew_ and I am most definitely not your _successor_. You do NOT send people with their problems to ME because I don't want any part of this!"

And then he started to smirk and Sam couldn't stop the feeling of nervousness blooming in her stomach. She knew that smirk. It did not mean good things.

"Why Sam, all I was doing was helping one of my subjects out... I'm sure you'll agree that you were the best person to help her."

She narrowed her eyes and in a rage of fury she grabbed his collar and pulled his face closer to her so that he couldn't use his height of 6'2" to intimidate her. In the background she could hear some light gasps but ignored it.

"You think I don't know what you're doing?" she hissed, "I know your game. You're trying to get me used to the whole "figuring out how to solve problems on my own" thing, so that when I try and take _your place_, which by the way will never happen, I'll already know what to do. Don't take me for an idiot _Tim Scam_."

His smirk grew feral. It felt dangerous, but she wasn't going to let that scare her away.

"You catch on quick", he said with a dark chuckle that felt like a lightning bolt shot through her body. "Honestly, I didn't expect any less from you."

And then when his smirk grew even wider, Sam knew she was in trouble.

"Of course you're right. That is exactly what I was doing."

Her glare grew harsher. "Well I'm going to say this for the last time. No means NO. I'm not falling for your traps. Send as many people if you want, see if i care! I'll just avoid it and we'll see what your precious subjects think of YOU when you didn't help them like you said you would!"

His smirk turned into a grin. Sam thought it was a worse sign than the smirk was.

"Oh Sam... You think I don't know you?" Tim took a step closer to her and suddenly Sam realized how little space was in between them. Gulping, she let go of his collar, but he grabbed her wrist quickly and pulled her closer to him, and his voice lowered to a whisper, "I know you better than you know yourself. You wouldn't ignore a cry for help... ever."

Sam's eyes widened, "You bastard."

Tim rolled his eyes, "You wound me."

With a glare she pulled her hand out of his grasp, "I'm not going to be your successor. Get that straight." She took a few steps backwards and glared at him again, before spinning around and walking away. The students in the hallway moved out of the way for her, for they all realized what Sam's encounter with Tim Scam meant.

"Boss, are you really going to let her get away with speaking to you like that?" one of his newer members asked.

Tim's knowing smile just turned into a small smirk. He kept his eyes on Samantha's retreating figure.

By speaking to him outright about his reign, in front of everyone, Sam had unknowingly accepted his status as King. It told everyone that Sam was now part of his rule, and she didn't have the luxury to ignore it any longer. Pretending he didn't exist, that his rule didn't exist and that her status as _successor_didn't exist, was no longer an option.

And even better, when she touched him, both on the arm and when she grabbed him on the collar, she sent out a bigger message that she wouldn't have wanted anyone to know...

No one touches Tim Scam without his permission. If anyone did, it would definitely have very harsh consequences.

But if he let someone forcibly touch him and get _away_with it, just as he let Sam walk away now, it only meant one thing.

He had chosen his successor.

And now, everyone knew that Samantha Simpson was destined to be Queen of the school next year. Everyone knew that she was part of the kingdom, and everyone knew that her place as Queen was set in stone.

Heh. He had her now.


End file.
